User blog:Zeowolf0/DotW - Top 5 most hated/frustrating Champs to play against
Well I've been watching alot of Top 5 whatever here alot (not all LoL related), but I was thinking, these guys have their opinion, I have my opinion so of course they are different, and now I would like to hear your guy's opinion. This is Discussion of the Week - Top 5 Most Hated/Frustrating Champion to Play Against. ;Rules are simple # No (Everyone hates him) # Only played against (was going to have hated in general, but too many inconsistency "I like Shen, but hate playing against him" etc.) # Match-ups are not related (why you hate playing against them in general, not because s/he counters your champ) ;As an example, I'll give you my list 5. : First up at fifth is Blitzcrank. Why I hate fighting him, , this powerful displacement spells death for just about anyone unlucky enough to get grabbed, yes it is a skillshot making it somewhat easy to dodge, and that you can usually tell when Bltiz will try to shoot it, but then you get that one Blitz that lands every single one of them, GG. Second reason would be , just when you think you can kill him, you tag him with , aaannndddd, that shield comes up, there goes a kill... 4. : I was going to put , buuuuuttttt, Singed probably deserves it more. We all know Singed, YOU NEVER EVER CHASE SINGED, sadly not everyone follows that. Of course you at 80% health, and Singed at 20%, you want to kill him, but that will just chunk you down. Now your chasing and at 50%, "Yeah I can still kill him" is probably what goes through your head, theeennn, you end up at 20% and start to flee, Singed just turns around and laughs at you. (He's more on this list due to his trolling quality) 3. : I don't know why, but everytime it's Vayne free week, I don't feel like playing that week. Vayne is a strong AD carry with many attractive quality (gameplay wise, mind you), she can flee easily (+ , she rips apart most tanks due to true damage, and can snowball seemingly harder then most ADC. People say her laning phase is her weak spot, but I don't really see it. Also she is appearently voted "most likely to get a Penta Kill" (which i thought would be ) 2. : Jeeeeeeezzzzzzzz, how I hate Shaco. Just his slipperiness with , and those annoying , makes it incredibly frustrating to chase and finish him off (If he survived an ) Second would be how he shows up just about anywhere and everywhere. The most annoying are those commited (they leave then come back to finish their kill) Luckily he tends to fall off near late-mid to late game, but a Shaco makes the laning phase very agonizing. 1. : Numbah 1, Lee Sin. Why he's 1, instead of maybe (I couldn't resist) is because of his sheer versatility. In a good hand he can do just about everything. Start with the strength of an Assassin, add a dash of durability from a Tank, a sprinkle of Support, and you get Lee Sin. Even though he isn't as slippery as , he can still avoid many attempts to catch him with or . Luckily Lee Sin is very skill base; a bad Lee Sin, is ok, a good Lee Sin, is death. Also like some assassin he falls off late game if they don't get fed enough. Well that's it. This is very opinionated (and probably not very clear, since I didn't want to make you read through an entire story), so if you really want to bash me about it go right ahead, but I would really like to see your list. Come on this may be one of the few times you can vent those angers of that one champ that you really really really hate. ;Honorable Mentions * * * * Alright thanks! >_> ... Category:Blog posts